1. Field
Example embodiments in general relate to a system and mechanisms for providing an adjustable perch for a wearer of a holder base for devices such as cellular phones, pagers, PDAs, tools, equipment, identification cards, etc., and the like.
2. Related Art
Article holder systems employing retraction exist for a wide variety of devices, users, and usages. Conventional holder systems have been developed for tools and other devices in shop environments mounted on stationary fixtures; for clippers or scissors on the vest of a person fly fishing; for badges on mobile people like IDs for workers or ski passes for skiers; for keys; for power cords on a mobile electrical vacuum cleaner; etc. Many of these conventional holders employ a constant retraction force, e.g., not suspended. Keys held by such a retraction holder cannot be extended and used even though constantly subject to the retraction force.
Other conventional retraction holders employ a locking mechanism, so that as the cord is extended and permitted to retract, the locking mechanism engages and the retraction force is suspended. In configurations where the cord retracts around a spindle, the opportunity to suspend the retraction force exists once per revolution of the spindle. In such cases the length of the extended cord upon suspension of the retraction force is a function of the length of the cord wrapped on the spindle. In other words, taking an example where the cord wrapped on the spindle has a length of roughly 3 units, then the cord can be extended and retracted to locking positions (i.e., positions without the suspension force) at approximately 3, 6, and 9 units, etc., given enough cord length. Conversely, the cord cannot be extended and held without the retraction force at a non-multiple, i.e., 4 units.
Also, engaging the locking mechanism for any particular extended length requires extending the cord past that length by less than a full perimeter length, and then allowing retraction which engages the locking mechanism. For example, if the cord is extended to 10 units it will lock at 9 units. Changing the extended un-tensioned length from 9 units to 3 units requires pulling the extended cord past 9 units, and then retracting it to less than 3 units to reset the locking engagement mechanism, extending past 3 units to re-engage the locking mechanism, and retracting to 3 units, etc. This can become tedious, requiring undesirable and/or unnecessary steps by the wearer.